List of Blue's Clues episodes and videos
There's a list of Blue's Clues US episodes on Nickelodeon from September 2, 1996 to March 30, 2007 and videos from June 9, 1998 to November 13, 2007. Episodes Season 1 (1996-1997) #Blue Prints (Pilot) September 2, 1996 #Snack Time September 9, 1996 #What Time Is It for Blue? September 16, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 30, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 7, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 14, 1996 #Adventures in Art November 25, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach December 2, 1996 #A Snowy Day December 23, 1996 #The Trying Game January 17, 1997 #Pretend Time February 17, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! March 17, 1997 #The Grow Show! April 21, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! April 28, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme September 29, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over October 6, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make? October 13, 1997 #Blue's News October 20, 1997 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? October 27, 1997 Season 2 (1997-1999) #21 Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #22 What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #23 Blue's ABCs December 8, 1997 #24 Math! December 15, 1997 #25 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? February 9, 1998 #26 Blue's Senses March 30, 1998 #27 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycle Things? May 18, 1998 #28 Blue's Big Birthday June 15, 1998 #29 What Was Blue's Dream About? June 22, 1998 #30 What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? June 29, 1998 #31 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? October 5, 1998 #32 What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? October 12, 1998 #33 Blue's Sad Day October 19, 1998 #34 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! October 26, 1998 #35 The Lost Episode! November 2, 1998 #36 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? November 9, 1998 #37 What Did Blue See? December 7, 1998 #38 Nurture! January 4, 1999 #39 Blue Is Frustrated February 1, 1999 #40 What Is Blue Trying to Do? February 8, 1999 Season 3 (1999-2001) #41 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 15, 1999 #42 Mechanics! March 22, 1999 #43 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #44 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #45 What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #46 Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #47 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #48 Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #49 Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #50 Thankful November 15, 1999 #51 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #52 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #53 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #54 Signs April 24, 2000 #55 Nature July 3, 2000 #56 Geography July 10, 2000 #57 Occupations July 17, 2000 #58 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #59 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #60 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #61 Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #62 Inventions October 23, 2000 #63 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #64 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #65 The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2000 #66 Words December 4, 2000 #67 Shy February 19, 2001 #68 Magenta Gets Glasses February 26, 2001 #69 Environments March 5, 2001 #70 Stormy Weather March 12, 2001 #71 Blue's Collection March 19, 2001 #72 Cafe Blue March 26, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #73 Imagine Nation April 2, 2001 #74 Adventure April 9, 2001 #75 The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #76 Superfriends April 23, 2001 #77 What's New Blue? October 8, 2001 #78 Blue's New Place October 15, 2001 #79 The Baby's Here! October 22, 2001 #80 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day October 29, 2001 #81 Making Changes November 5, 2001 #82 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #83 iUn Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #84 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #85 Blocks December 3, 2001 #86 Blue's Big Musical January 14, 2002 #87 Let's Boogie January 28, 2002 #88 Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza February 15, 2002 #89 Let's Plant March 11, 2002 #90 Puppets April 8, 2002 #91 Rhyme Time April 15, 2002 #92 Blue's Book Nook April 22, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #093 Joe's First Day April 29, 2002 #094 Joe Gets a Clue April 29, 2002 #095 Steve Goes to College April 29, 2002 #096 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #097 Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #098 The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #099 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #100 100th Episode Celebration May 27, 2002 #101 Playing Store June 3, 2002 #102 Patience June 10, 2002 #103 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #104 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #105 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #106 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #107 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #108 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #109 Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #110 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #111 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #112 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #113 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #114 Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #115 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #116 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #117 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #118 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #119 Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #120 Meet Polka Dots September 15, 2003 #121 Our Neighborhood Festival September 16, 2003 #122 The Scavenger Hunt September 17, 2003 #123 Let's Write! September 18, 2003 #124 Magenta's Messages September 19, 2003 #125 Body Language September 22, 2003 #126 Blue's Big Car Trip September 23, 2003 #127 Look Carefully... September 24, 2003 #128 I Did That! September 25, 2003 #129 Animals in Our House? September 26, 2003 #130 Morning Music September 29, 2003 #131 Behind the Clues November 28, 2003 #132 Blue's First Holiday December 15, 2003 Season 6 (2004-2007) #133 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 9, 2004 #134 Love Day February 16, 2004 #135 Blue's Wishes February 23, 2004 #136 Joe's Clues March 8, 2004 #137 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #138 Playdates March 22, 2004 #139 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #140 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #141 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #142 Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #143 Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #144 Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #145 Hug Day February 7, 2005 #146 Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #147 The Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2005 #148 Something to Do Blue July 28, 2006 #149 Blue's School August 4, 2006 #150 Meet Blue's Baby Brother August 11, 2006 #151 Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #152 Shape Detectives February 2, 2007 #153 Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2007 #154 Sprinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2007 #155 World Travelers February 23, 2007 #156 Mathstronauts March 2, 2007 #157 Away Great Playdate March 9, 2007 #158 Little Blue Riding Hood March 16, 2007 #159 Knights of the Snack Table March 23, 2007 #160 Music Stars March 30, 2007 Videos #Big Blue and Just for You (VHS, June 9, 1998) Blue's Story Time/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make?/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Blue's Big Birthday (VHS, September 8, 1998) Blue's Big Birthday #Back to Basics (VHS, January 12, 1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Blue's ABCs/Math!/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, June 22, 1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, September 21, 1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycle Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, October 12, 1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's Safari (VHS, January 11, 2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Magenta Comes Over (VHS, March 7, 2000) Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want to With Her Picture? #Stop Look and Listen (VHS, June 6, 2000) What Did Blue See?/Nurture! #Blue's Big Musical (VHS, October 3, 2000) Blue's Big Musical #All Kinds of Signs (VHS, February 6, 2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, May 1, 2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Pool Party (VHS, August 21, 2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, September 4, 2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Blue's Big News (DVD, November 6, 2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/The Baby's Here!/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, December 4, 2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, January 29, 2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is It for Blue? #Reading With Blue (VHS, May 7, 2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Get to Know Joe! (DVD, November 5, 2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us #Blue's Big Band (VHS, February 4, 2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business #Shapes and Colors (VHS, June 3, 2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! #Blue Takes You to School (VHS, August 26, 2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere! #Blue's First Holiday (VHS, December 16, 2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party #Classic Clues (DVD, January 27, 2004) Something to Do Blue/Blue's School/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Blue Talks (VHS, May 25, 2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day #Snacktime Playdate (VHS, August 10, 2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes #Bluestock (DVD, September 28, 2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Hug Day (DVD, January 25, 2005) Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (DVD, April 19, 2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Alphabet Power (DVD, September 20, 2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (DVD, October 4, 2005) Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience #Fred's Birthday (DVD, March 21, 2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (DVD, May 2, 2006) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Occupations #Classic Clues (DVD, August 8, 2006) Something to Do Blue/Blue's School/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, November 14, 2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/Behind the Clues #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, May 29, 2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Shape Detectives (DVD, July 3, 2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts/The Grow Show/Weight and Balance #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, October 30, 2007) Little Blue Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum/Imagine Nation/Adventure #World Travelers (DVD, November 13, 2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Magenta Gets Glasses/Environments Category:Lists